


Plague of the Winter Pine

by faxmachine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Violence, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faxmachine/pseuds/faxmachine
Summary: Government laws force Luffy to live with his grandfather until he finds a mate. Miserably, in spite of the uncountable escape attempts, he always ends up right back on the road with the old man. Perhaps their new home on the desolate winter island isn't so bad ... if it means he gets to spend time with the guy who saved his life and yet the ongoing virus sure makes things difficult. Freedom is within reach, but is it worth seeking during the worst plague in a millennia?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. Without Plan

**Author's Note:**

> As always: this is unedited. Will fix it up as more chapters are posted. Nothing is in stone until all chapters are posted and the work is marked complete.

It was the 12th time they had moved this year, but the first time Gramps said they would be here a long while. Luffy would have been giddy at the idea of a stable home, however this was an isolated winter island used as a marine base filled with only military alphas—how boring.

He had probably tried escaping hundreds of times over the past year, but due to the stupid omega laws he was always caught and forced to continue living with the old man. Luffy just wanted to be free and meet new people to do exciting things with. Instead of the crisp air that came with self-autonomy, he mostly spent his days cooped up in a stupid house. 

Time was largely occupied by training, which he found himself never fully satisfied by. One day he would be strong enough to actually escape and leave the rules of this world behind—today wasn’t that day.

“Why can’t I just go to school with the marines here?” Luffy asked his idiot grandfather. Shepherding him off to a private tutor day after day seemed wildly inefficient. The previous place they stayed he could at least go to school with betas. 

Swinging each foot in front of the other, he tried pushing thoughts of the previous place they stayed away. Wasn’t as if he liked to go to school anyway. At this point he’d rather be a marine—not that being a marine is any fun, but at least they had more things to do.

“Quiet, boy.” Garp said, using his gruff and serious voice used only when he was making Luffy do things neither of them wanted to. The omega knew his grandfather didn’t like it anymore than he did, but still wished one day he’d just turn a blind eye … let him leave—if only.

Luffy kept his mouth shut, opting to take in the scenery, snow. It was beautiful, he had to admit, how it seemed to blanket the scars of the world. He could tell the area used to be a battlefield, won long ago—now deserted. He wanted to explore his new home, with that thought he ran into his Gramps back—abruptly stopped while Luffy wasn’t paying attention. 

Rubbing the pain from his nose, he looked up to see a shabby house, relatively small and dilapidated. The roof looked like it could cave in at any point from the amount of snow resting atop. 

The omega scrunched up his nose, “Why can’t I just stay at home? I’m an adult you know.” He wanted to finally get a look around the mansion—not that Gramps would ever allow it.

Garp ignored his grandson, to knock on the door and that’s when Luffy saw him, his savior. His face lit up, trying to make eye contact with the man he felt forever indebted to. Had he always been this handsome—couldn’t remember. He could feel his face heating up and opted to look away. He felt the weight of Law’s stare on him though.

“Well don’t just stand there, boy.” Garp said, smashing his fist over Luffy’s head, causing his own arms to shoot up and cover it, shielding from any further onslaught. 

“Ow, what was that for?” He grumbled, stepping into the house as he was supposed to—not like he had a choice.

He waited on the couch, not really asking if he was allowed to, he didn’t care. Gramps sure could talk forever. Boredom overtook his wait and he started playing with various things on the coffee table. Vials, papers, pencils; he picked up a pen and clicked it several times, which prompted a cough from Law. “Oh hi.” He said, sheepishly putting down the pen.

“We can study at the table.” Law said, his voice was cold, causing Luffy to wonder if the alpha even remembered him—probably not as Law seemed to be a busy guy. No matter, he would be reminded eventually. 

“Why do we have to study at all?” Luffy groaned, getting up as instructed, but clearly indicating he was unhappy about the whole thing, slouching the entire way to the table. He tried melting onto the thing, not wanting to study. Gramps didn’t used to make him study, but after the government found out now suddenly it was omega law to learn boring stuff.

Law snapped his fingers a couple times, “Hey, we do have to learn here. I have a job to do.” 

“So do it.” Luffy said, shrugging.

Law’s face twitched slightly as he narrowed his eyes. “Luffy.” The voice was stern, but somehow it made Luffy more attracted to the man.

The words were enough motivation for the omega; hours were spent studying, only stopping for a bland lunch Law made—rice, just rice. Luffy didn’t want to complain about anyone giving him any food, he just wished there was more to it, he was still so hungry. Finishing the bowl he sighed. “Why are they letting an alpha teach me anyway? I thought that was against” He turned his voice into a mocking version of how he heard the world government “oMeGa LaW.” He stuck out his tongue at the words.

“There aren’t very many options. We’re in a marine base on a deserted island. There aren’t exactly a plethora of betas when marines only take alphas. You’re only allowed here, because you’re Vice Admiral Garp’s ward. Unfortunately, you’re stuck with me.” Law seemed to be more depressed about the fact than Luffy, but the omega didn’t really mind. He was happy to be with the man—only curious as to how he got so lucky.

“I thought the world was mostly betas.” Luffy said offhandedly, trying to balance his chopsticks on his nose—wasn’t working as well as he wanted it to.

Law smirked, grabbing the chopstick from Luffy’s face just before it fell and carefully setting it back down. “I guess that’s why you need an education, because betas make up maybe 8% of the population on a good day.”

Luffy snatched the chopstick back up, playfully glaring at Law, before trying to balance the stick again, “They’re all I ever hung out with, unless it was Gramps’ work people or family.” He held down the pain of the last word, not wanting to spoil the meal. Lifting his arms up triumphantly as the chopstick stayed balanced on his nose, he pointing at it while looking happily at the alpha. Law rolled his eyes, smilingly slightly. Luffy enjoyed the smile and softened his own at the view. “How many omegas are on the planet?”

“Hmm.” Law said thoughtfully, “Just under 2%.” 

“What’s so special about alphas that they get to control everything?” Luffy asked, now trying to balance a plastic cup on his head—conversations were always far more entertaining when he had something to focus on.

“Nothing is special about us. We just control the infrastructure and because of that get to dictate reality to others.” Law caught the cup that had started to topple on Luffy’s head and placed it on his own head, raising an eyebrow, trying to show how smug he was—bastard.

“Why are they so controlling over everything? There’s so much I want to do that they don’t let me.” Luffy sighed, looking for other things to balance on himself, growing tired of his surroundings.

Law set the cup on the table, “Well … I guess they’re afraid of your heats and ability to command alphas.” 

Law looked as though he had more to say, but Luffy couldn’t stop himself from talking, “Omega’s can command alphas?” He asked taking a sip from the cup that had been returned to the table.

Law stared, shocked at Luffy, “They didn’t teach you this already? It’s a genetic failsafe for unwanted sex during heats. An omega can command an alpha to stop, when trained it can be expanded past that.”

Luffy shrugged, “They never really taught me much about being an omega on account of I’ve never had a heat. They think I’m infertile.”

Before Law could answer, fists slamming against the wood of the door jolted Luffy—chopsticks dropped to the ground. “Guess I gotta’ go, huh.” He said it sadly, there was nothing worse than just waiting by himself alone at Gramps house while Gramps still did cool stuff away. 

~~~

Law shouldn’t have been shocked at how the vice admiral treated his own grandson, but it was still terribly brutal. “You shouldn’t be so harsh with an omega.” Law tried to suggest in his most polite voice, but rage still edged through, he wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t like to see injustices against anyone or if it was Luffy specifically.

Garp scoffed, “I don’t care about those stupid omega laws. Luffy isn’t fragile. Are you saying my blood can’t handle it?” The old man glared at Law who said nothing.

The omega had been going in the direction Garp was instructing and still got dragged by the collar of his shirt, lofting his scent into the house as Garp closed the door. Law had never heard of anyone with three scents, cinnamon, honey … and banana—probably where they got the Monkey surname from. He couldn’t shrug off the rough treatment observed twice in one day, even if they thought he was infertile … Luffy sure didn’t smell infertile to the alpha.

The next day Law found himself complaining about his new position to his friend Shachi, while on the phone. “No Shach’ it’s like I’m his babysitter now. It’s hardly fair to my research. That virus is attacking the heart. It’s like they give me the grant and then immediately nullify its importance with this fucking omega.” He could hear Shachi snigger at the wording, “Oh grow up ... shit ... I think they’re here. I’ll call you later.” He said, shoving his phone in his pocket.

He thankfully didn’t have to face Garp today, but it looked like Luffy did. The omega was absolutely coated in batter marks. His face was completely bruised and even one of his eyes was sporting a dark purple. He only smiled, seemingly indifferent to how he looked. 

“Hey Torao!” The guy seemed incapable of saying names with even a modicum of difficulty, which was par for the course in all honesty, so he couldn’t be too upset about it. The nickname was endearing if he wanted to be honest with himself. 

“Hi, Luffy.” He said flatly.

“So look, I was thinkin’,” The omega said, with a coy grin on his face, sucking the bottom of his lip into his mouth, eyes squinting deviously. Law couldn’t help, but wish that lip was … somewhere else. He shoved his thoughts away, to listen to what would obviously be a horrible idea.

“Hmm?”

“Hows about you do whatever it is you do all the time without me and I go explore.” He rocked on his heels, back and forth. Did he really think Law would agree to this? The punishment would be outlandish if he were caught allowing an omega to openly explore a marine base unaccompanied. 

He shook his head, “No, Luffy. We’re studying, which is what we will do every single day you are here.” 

The omega’s face fell, and Law’s heart dropped along with it. “How would you feel if you were cooped up all the time and never had any fun?” He was whining and the alpha couldn’t stop himself from finding it adorable—with no lack of trying. He couldn’t stop feeling a strange connection to the omega standing before him.

“Alright.” Luffy jumped for joy, hugging Law, allowing him the chance to smell his hair—he wasn’t trying to. 

“Thank you, thank you!” The omega yelled, still jumping up and down; arms tightly wrapped around Law.

“Wait just a second!” Law said, grabbing Luffy’s arm before he darted out the door. “I’m going with you.”

Luffy’s smile only widened, “Like an adventure.” He said, grabbing Law’s hand and pulling him out the door. The alpha didn’t expect the day to go quite like this.

He couldn’t stop himself from feeling protective over Luffy, despite no threats being near. The guy seemed pretty clumsy, he had nearly tripped three times on Law’s count, it was likely he wasn’t used to the snow—they were standing in four feet of it, but his face said everything the alpha needed to know: this was a good idea.

The omega’s cheeks were rosy with an unfading smile, clearly enjoying his first time playing in snow. He threw a snowball at Law, prompting the alpha to throw one back. He missed on purpose at least that’s what he told Luffy, in truth the guy was ridiculously fast and dodged. 

“Alright, we should probably head back.” Law mumbled, as Luffy groaned loudly. “Well it’s getting dark.” The alpha tried to defend.

Heading back on the main road, Law hadn’t realized how far out they had gone into the country, with Luffy it seemed time became irrelevant. They hadn’t even been doing anything all that traditionally exciting, at least nothing the alpha would choose to do by himself. 

He stared at Luffy as they walked. The omega seemed to find joy in everything and was never without entertainment despite them being in a barren wasteland with a whitewash coating of snow. He seemed to smile at everything—Law unconsciously mirrored the behavior. The smaller body was terribly beat up and yet not without energy—not without life. 

The omega shivered, alerting Law to the fact that he probably wasn’t dressed warmly enough—his coat was flimsy at best, hiding only a summer vest. The alpha could handle the cold, he had been raised in it. Luffy’s nose was red and starting to run—clearly the guy wasn’t made for this climate. Removing his own coat he awkwardly handed it to the shorter male, looking away as he did. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed—Luffy’s glee at the gesture was simply blinding; maybe he was slightly embarrassed. 

Before any words were spoken, marines in a green jeep pulled him from his pleasant thoughts as they stopped the car next to them, aiming their weapons as if they would shoot. Was any of this really necessary? Law had to wonder as he instinctively moved himself in front of Luffy, who only looked on bored—unimpressed with the events at hand. Was he really that strong?

“What’s an alpha doing with an omega all the way out here?” They asked, as one circled behind Luffy taking a deep breath inward and sighing obnoxiously as if he had just experienced true bliss. “Fellas, ya’ ever smell a triscent? Garp’s omega bitch is one.” He cackled.

Law turned to see Luffy’s eyes showing a dangerous rage behind them, the alpha recognized this rage from the first time they met. It wouldn’t be long before the omega snapped on the newcomers. He tried steadying the guy, squeezing his hand, to pull him back to reality. “I’m just teaching him ecology, I’m his new teacher. We’re about to go home and eat.” He was trying everything he could think of to stop the omega from lashing out—hopefully the food temptation would help.

Another marine cackled, “Should be teaching him how to mind the home. There’s a sickness going around. ‘Wouldn’t want the little triscent to catch it.” Law balled up his free hand, but shoved it in his coat pocket. He couldn’t attack these men, not here, not like this. He felt Luffy squeeze his hand back, which cooled his blood.

“I’d like him to catch a different sickness if you know what I mean. I’d volunteer at the hospital so fast.” Another marine said while chuckling as he pulled back the turtleneck of Luffy’s shirt, before taking a long inhale through his nose, “It’s like fucking sex.” He says to the others, eyes rolling back in his head. “Imagine what his heat smells like.”

Law pretended to stumble behind Luffy to move the guy, “Sorry about that.” He said politely, “We really must be on our way home. Like you said, we wouldn’t want to get sick.” He smiled, but it wasn’t friendly.

As they walked in the direction of Law’s home his hand started to go numb from how tightly Luffy was holding it. “I know it isn’t the same.” He starts trying to ignore the cackling marines, while getting the omega’s attention. “But I’ve been a ward of the state since I was ten. I know how unfair all this shit is. To this day they can tell me anything and I would have to do it unless I wanted to risk banishment.”

Luffy let go of Law’s hand to glare at the man, his eyes were so intense, the alpha had forgotten everything else in the world—lost in the face before him. “That’s horrible.” He yelled, kicking at the ground. “You should run away with me.” There wasn’t a single hint of irony in his words, he meant them all. 

“Luffy … We can’t just run away together.” He said, turning from the guy, not wanting to face the wrath of his stare—a mistake. He was immediately punched in the stomach as he keeled over. He watched the omega run to the porch of his house, sitting on the top step and wrapping his arms around his legs. Law coughed a few times and stood up just in time to be slapped on the shoulder by Garp jarring him from any thoughts he could’ve had.

“Guess my sweet little grandson got you good, huh?” He chuckled, slapping Law a few more times on the back.

Law felt the punch for the rest of the night; couldn’t shake the rage behind it—how justified it all was. The next day he opened the door expecting to see Luffy, but instead was greeted by two guards and the little omega standing just behind them—still in the alpha’s coat. He looked even more beat up than the day before; clothes are torn slightly, but he only smiles and walks in. “No more ecology lessons.” The guards say, slamming the door, before he could respond. 

The way Luffy looked Law expected him, yet again, to be angry, but he seemed more cheerful than usual. He tried spending the rest of the day teaching the omega math, but he seemed spectacularly terrible at paying attention. Whether it was staring absently at the window or doodling images of his grandfather that would likely get him hit it was like he was incapable of listening. “Luffy.” He said, trying to get the omega’s attention. “You need to focus, this is important.”

Luffy groaned, “I’d rather hear about you.” The omega was far too honest. Law watched as he snuck probably the tenth sniff off of the stolen coat. The alpha pretended not to notice, but couldn’t help the pride he felt. Did he really inspire that much interest?

“Why should I tell you anything. Are you going to hit me again if you don’t like what I say.” Law smirked, trying to embarrass the guy currently doodling little hearts on the corner of the assignment Law had hand-written for the little ingrate.

“Yeah, probably.” Luffy said with a shrug, not even looking up from what he was doing, now breathing through the neck of the coat. 

Law rolled his eyes, “Perhaps another time then.”

“Are all omegas treated like me?” Luffy asks, still not looking up from what he was doing. 

“Only the unbound ones, usually parents try to get their omegas paired off before their first heat. You’re a rare case, probably because you’re Garp’s ward.” Law says, finding himself distracted by the hearts Luffy was drawing. Why hearts? It wasn’t like the alpha himself found hearts bad—quite the opposite. He just found it strange for Luffy, of all people, to doodle.

“Hmm.” Luffy pressed the eraser of the pencil to his lip, “I don’t think Gramps would let me mate at all on account of he was sure I’d be an alpha like Ace and Sabo. Now that I’m not I don’t think he’s all that happy about it, plus I’ve never had a heat so I probably can’t.” The omega then returned to drawing on the page, the hearts were getting more elaborate, while still being terrible; a cute juxtaposition.

Law tries to say nothing, knowing full well omegas who can’t mate are detested by the government. “You don’t smell infertile to me.” He coughs, after saying that, feeling heat rise to his face, he looks away. He was only being honest. Garp’s fists stopped anything else from happening. Luffy’s eyes only narrowed as his lips formed a tight smirked, at Law, while leaving. What was that fucking smirk? 

Law picked up the homework Luffy had left on the table, staring at his name dotted with hearts realizing the brat still had his coat. His blood boiled for the rest of the night as he tried to figure it out. The smirk, the hearts, the name, the coat. Did it mean anything? Did it mean nothing? His research was difficult for the rest of the night.

He must have fallen asleep at the table, because he awoke to Luffy poking him in the shoulder. Ordinarily the omega alone would be enough to shock him from his sleep, but he looked as if he had just recently taken the beating of a lifetime. His lip was split and still bleeding and yet Law’s coat looked pristine. The smaller male cocked his head to the side as if the alpha was the confusing one.

“What the hell happened to you?” Law asked, sitting properly, and wiping drool from his chin, wishing it hadn’t been there at all, he could feel his cheeks heat up.

“Oh this?” Luffy said, with a cute laugh, as if the whole thing was funny. “Ran away, had to remind the guards their place until Gramps stepped in to save them and showed me his fists of love now I have to wear this thing.” He lifted his pant leg up to show a small golden anklet. “Alerts Gramps if I’m not where I’m supposed to be so too many marines don’t get hurt.” He glared, shaking his fist. “Cowards. You’d think they’d want an actual challenge to learn from.” He began cackling as he flopped on the couch, “Had to teach them why Gramps moves all the time.” He paused and looked at Law, unsure of his next words. “No offense Torao, but I don’t feel very good. Can we leave the boring school stuff till tomorrow?”

Law decides he should give the omega some mercy, not like he’ll get it anywhere else, and nods. “You can do whatever you what, I’m going to work on my research like I’m supposed to.” Luffy cheers, and flips on the TV. 

The day continued in perfect monotony for hours, until Luffy began groaning in pain. Law looked over to see the omega clutching his abdomen—likely a place Garp had hit him. It wasn’t until Luffy turned the TV off and started holding his head with one hand, and his torso with the other—nearly bent in half—that the alpha figured he should take a look. 

“Hey … Luffy? Are you okay?” Law asks, standing up, to get a look at him.

“Hurts.” Luffy mumbled through his sounds of pain.

“Did Garp hit you there?” A feral sort of rage begins to hit his stomach—wishing he could have protected Luffy if only from the omega’s own stupid actions. 

Luffy nods as a response, not making eye contact. 

“Can I take a look?” He asks gently.

Another nod.

His hands slowly move Luffy’s own before carefully removing the coat and lifting the omega’s shirt off to reveal deep bruising. He presses around but nothing seems to be broken. Who would hit their own grandkid this hard? He presses his hands in a few more places, to get a feel for the damage. Luffy moaned; it didn’t sound pained. He moved his eyes up to see a face flushed pink and only then did he notice the heat radiating off of the guy.

Luffy removed his shirt fully, sweating heavily, it wasn’t any sort of invitation, but rather an obvious attempt to relieve pain. Nevertheless, the action had Law’s head going foggy. He backed up, finally realizing what was going on. “Luffy, we need to call the hospital. You’re going into heat.”

“NO.” Luffy screams, it was enough to give Law control over his thoughts as he covered his ears. “Why can’t I just stay with you? You know what they do at the hospitals. You know what they do.” He repeated the words over and over again, until he finally broke down into sobs.

“Luffy we …” He inhales through his nose—a mistake. He shook his head to pull from the thoughts he wanted to relish in: Luffy panting, Luffy squirming, Luffy moaning, his taste ... his scent. 

“I’d get in trouble, Luffy. I can’t …” He frowns, thinking of how sickening the omega laws are. His memory flashes back to the marines smelling the omega, how disgusting they had treated him. Could he really let the government scare him into handing over anyone he cared about to the hospital ... for this?

“Please, Law.” Luffy begs while attempting to leave the couch.

Lave had never felt worse than currently, he wanted to cry with the omega, it wasn’t fair. None of it was. 

“You’re the only one I ever wanted to be with anyway.” Luffy says bitterly, recognizing he wasn’t having a very easy time moving.

Law covers his nose, “You can’t even say that, Luffy. You don’t know other alphas. This isn’t right.”

“Think about how they’re going to handle it.” Luffy yells. “Would you rather ship me off to the hospital and let the marines who don’t share your sense of morality fuck me?” Tears are falling from his eyes, but his face is a hard glare, the rage behind all the laws, all the damning political infrastructure, it can be felt.

Law bit his lip, he didn’t want that to happen to Luffy. He felt responsible for the guy and sending him somewhere that has been described as traumatic, by every single omega to go through, didn’t sit right with him. It was better to take his chances with a government punishment than cause further harm to the man on his couch. “I dont know.”

“Please don’t let them take me.” He says—a last ditch effort.

Law sighs, carefully picking the omega up and carrying him to bed. “What is your grandfather going to think when he gets here?” He shuddered at the thought.


	2. Wishful Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted

Being held by Law made Luffy feel as though he was deep in the woods. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but the alpha had the smell of a sort of pine that Makino had once made tea out of. The fond memories of his makeshift mother and the warm drink had the omega basking in the scent of the body carrying him. 

It was a pleasant surprise to be laid on a bed as though he was some kind of precious person; no one had ever treated Luffy delicately. Everything smelled like the forest that was the alpha, he wanted to cocoon himself in all that had touched the man who was currently taking his shoes off to get in bed—those smelled good too. The omega had never been so interested in the way a person smelled before.

Throwing his arms around the alpha, he pulled the man in. It felt nice to be so close, with no concern for pain as Law managed to make everything feel fuzzy. The closer they were, the better he felt. Law was medicine and Luffy wanted more.

He explored smelling various parts of the alpha, which all had their own benefits. The neck was the best spot and became the final place to keep his face pressed tightly against, but something was missing. If only their scents were mixed? Testing his teeth against the skin that smelled so strongly he attempted to fix what wasn’t yet there. 

“Hey!” Law said pushing Luffy away. He sounded like he had been dozing off, but his strength gave no indication of it.

Luffy frowned, it wasn’t like he did anything wrong. “What?” While trying to move back to the neck that made him unbelievably comfortable his body was stopped by Law—wouldn’t let him. Grumbling, he puffed his lips out in frustration. “Law?”

“Don’t do that.” The alpha said, all stern and professional as if he were at work or talking to gramps. How annoying. 

“Why? I just want to fix it.” Luffy tried moving closer again—licking would probably be fine? Right?

Law looked perplexed as if it wasn’t completely obvious he could smell even better. Luffy rolled his eyes and overpowered the man holding him back. He wasn’t going to do anything bad! He just wanted to be closer and the alpha was being so obnoxious! 

Law gasped, probably not used to being weaker than someone else. Giggling into the neck he would soon claim, Luffy was happy he had won. Breathing through his nose, he never thought he’d want to eat something that smelled like a tree before—eat wasn’t really the right word, but was tasting enough of a word? 

“Luffy. Calm down.” What was Law even talking about? Nothing that wasn’t calm was happening. They were laying in a bed. It literally could not get more boring than this! The alpha must have the worst life ever if he thought this was exciting. Wiping sweat from his brow—when did that get there—he figured he could make it more exciting to show the guy what he’s been missing. 

“Whaddya mean? I am calm.” He stuck his tongue against Law’s neck as he found it was too compelling not to continue. Was he hungry? Panting heavily, eyes closed, he was only briefly allowed to enjoy the taste, before Law rudely pushed him away again; his body shuddered and he knew he needed more. 

The omega looked up, not understanding why he kept getting shoved away from a spot that was obviously made for this—made for him. Was Law stupid or something? Geez. 

“Luffy. Do you know what you’re doing?” Dumb alphas thinking they know everything all the time. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m trying to ...” Luffy scrunched up his face as he didn’t know the right words to explain what he was accomplishing, but he did know the end goal! Law was going to take this badly, huh? 

“You don’t even know. Uhg.” Law turned Luffy around so they couldn’t face each other anymore. Somehow his touch was still gentle and the omega melted into it. 

Being physically cared for was something Luffy never knew he’d enjoy. To him, compassion of this sort had meant debasement—he was always aware of his secondary gender and the status that gave him, but this was different. 

“I do too know! I just don’t know how to explain it to you, cause you don’t get it.” Luffy said, trying to turn back around as Law was even nearer now. It was too close to withstand! He willed his eyes not to cross as a stronger scent was released from the man. He sighed, shutting his eyes. This was also nice. He decided he’d stay this way, but only for a while.

“No. You clearly don’t understand. What you’re trying to do is mark me. That would form a partial bond. We are not doing that right now.” Whatever Law was talking about Luffy didn’t really care. He didn’t feel the pain from the morning’s beatings anymore. His muscles didn’t feel stiff. He felt like he could run for days; a huge difference between now and a few minutes ago. 

“Huh?” Luffy asked, snuggling his back closer to Law. Rubbing his face against the pillow the alpha probably used every night from the smell of it. He sighed, and rubbed it against his neck to fix the scent—was good, but Luffy made it better. It was the best pillow he had ever laid his head on. 

“Luffy!” Law was being ornery again. 

“Mm?” Luffy mumbled through the pillow as he continued to rub his face against it. If Law wouldn’t let him make his scent better at least the pillow would.

“You can’t just scent people’s things without asking first!” Law groaned, but Luffy didn’t feel the man pull away—was the opposite that happened. He felt the arms already around him wrap more tightly, seeming like an unconscious effort to get closer.

“Can I scent your things?” Luffy giggled into the pillow. He wanted everything to smell like the two of them. He had decided it was his new favorite smell.

Sounds of the door slamming against the floor disrupted any nice thoughts of good smells. “Trafalgar get your ass out here.” It was stupid gramps. 

“Go away!” Luffy yelled into the pillow, not really wanting to leave it. 

Law moved faster than the omega had ever known him to go. “Vice Admiral, Sir, it isn’t what you think.” 

“I THINK MY GRANDSON IS IN HEAT. ARE YOU TELLING ME I’M GOING SENILE? ARE YOU IMPLYING I’M OLDER THAN I AM?” Stupid old man always ruining everything. 

Luffy pulled the blankets and pillows on the bed around him. Being without Law was far too cold and uncomfortable. The warmth and safety he felt only moments ago seemed to be ripped away instantly—he needed to fix it.

~~~~

Great, exactly what Law needed. “Vice Admiral, Sir, if I may speak candidly?” 

Garp nodded through a thinly veiled violence he clearly wanted to unleash, which only served to remind Law of Luffy. The two were rather alike—both in temperament and body language; would be difficult to not know these two were related. Even if Luffy wasn’t an alpha, Law was starting to see genders didn’t matter all that much—were he in that room any longer who is to say what that omega would have been capable of doing? Who is to say what the alpha would have let him do?

“I couldn’t in good faith send him to the hospital. You know what it’s like there. He begged me not to call. I haven’t done anything to him, but he does need to be around an alpha.” Law looked Garp in the eyes, now wasn’t the time to let anxiety or embarrassment grip him. “Let me take care of him for the duration of his heat. If I do anything you are allowed to kill me.” 

Garp eyed him suspiciously and then shrugged—all tension left the towering man. How did Luffy withstand serious blows from this monster? “Well then I guess I should fix your door.” He casually lifted the fallen hunk of wood and placed it back where it belonged. “Where are your tools, boy?” He asked, so Law fetched them and waited until he was finished.

When the old man left Law returned to Luffy who was now surrounded by every single clothing item and piece of bedding he could find. The alpha cringed at the shoes on the bed. “Luffy!” He yelled, the omega only looked up dreamily, content with his claimed fortress. Law could tell everything in the room had been scented—it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the smell, rather the fact that Luffy took the liberty to act on his own without asking or waiting for an answer. He didn’t act like an omega was supposed to at all. “You can’t just do whatever you want to my stuff without my permission!” 

“But you like it.” Luffy said bluntly, continuing to scent the primary blanket on the bed. It was hard to stay focused, he wondered if this was how the omega had felt the entire week they’d been studying. Pre-heats tended to fog up an omega’s mind—so he had heard.

Law clenched his jaw. “That’s not the point!” 

“Just come snuggle with me.” The omega was whining and though the sound was adorable the request was completely unreasonable, which conveniently allowed Law to keep a clear head. If Luffy was a more reasonable person this entire ordeal would probably be impossible to go about in the way he promised. 

“How am I supposed to join you when you’ve put everything soft I could possibly own in my place. And these!!!!” He yelled, grabbing and shaking the shoes in front of Luffy’s face, before setting them in their proper place, “Do not go on beds!” He groaned running his hands down his face, pulling at his eyes. “How am I supposed to sleep in my bed if you set SHOES on it?” 

“Not my fault they smelled good.” Luffy said, shrugging. 

Law closed his eyes to count to ten several times. “You know what. It’s fine. It’s fine.” He repeated consoling himself as he tried moving things out of what was so obviously a nest. Luffy gently bit his finger as he tried to pick up some of the clothing items from under the omega’s chin and move them back to their drawers. 

“Don’t take them.” He said in a difficult to understand way, with Law’s finger still in his mouth. Why were his lips so soft? Why was his mouth so hot? The moisture inside of it seemed to evaporate almost immediately. It was the most erotic place the alpha’s finger had ever been and he would be damned if he let anyone know that.

Law shivered, and threw up his free hand. “Luffy. I can’t lie next to you if there isn’t room for me.” Self-control, he repeated internally. Maintain self-control. You cannot afford to lose control. You are stronger than other alphas. This is just a nuisance, not an invitation.

Luffy looked distraught, as if he didn’t understand that there wasn’t enough room for what should never be called a nest and the alpha himself. “B..but why can’t you fit in here with me.” The omega moved his head and Law realized that he himself had made no effort to remove his own finger from the very pleasant mouth—it was free now … if you could call the cold emptiness stemming from his finger and burrowing through his chest: freedom.

Law crossed his arms. “You can either have me, or this.” He gestured to the abomination on his bed. He was not looking forward to putting away everything he owned. He started to notice even his journal was resting in the pile. Luffy really had the audacity to scent that too? The fucking brat. He wanted to be upset at the invasion of privacy, but only felt longing for a deeper connection he knew he shouldn’t make.

Luffy chewed on his bottom lip as if the decision was really that difficult. How did he even have the energy to not only move all of this shit but scent it as well? “Ok. You can move it.” He said as if he were still deciding. 

Law closed his eyes to count to 40, before he opened them again. Luffy’s tongue was out to the side and he seemed to be concentrating on setting things onto the floor. “That’s not where that goes!” 

Luffy looked up at him, big doe eyes, why the fuck did he have to look like that. Why the fuck did he have to be so cute. Here he was ruining Law’s life and looking stupidly innocent while he was at it. “Oh. Sorry. Forgot where I found stuff. Come to bed now?” Law felt the need to shield his eyes from the sickeningly sunny smile on the omega’s face. 

Huffing, he ignored Luffy and began putting his things away. The more he put away the more insane the items he found were. “Why is my photo album on the bed.”

“Dunno, smelled like you, like you used it a lot, so I wanted to be close to it.” Luffy said, grabbing the things he had already set on the floor to hold under his chest. Law rolled his eyes—pretending not to notice. 

Of course the omega had pulled everything from the dirty clothes piles to be closest to him. “Luffy!” He said through gritted teeth. “Dirty clothes don’t go on a clean bed.” 

“What makes something dirty if it smells so good?” Luffy said with puffed out cheeks, actually arguing with Law over the nature of his own goddamn clothes. 

“Because I said so.” Was all Law offered. The only items left on the bed to be put away were the clothes Luffy was clearly hiding under his belly. “Luffy.” He said, patience growing thin. 

Luffy’s lips were to the side and he was avoiding eye contact.

Law smirked, “Is there anything else on the bed?” 

“You can fit now right?” Luffy asked, still not making eye contact. 

“Luffy.” Law found himself growling. “There better not be anything else on the bed.” 

“Why not?” Luffy asked, so stubborn and was that a shiver? 

Law’s mind wasn’t thinking coherently, he was stuck contemplating how good everything smelled. Leaning down, he spoke from deep in his throat, “Wouldn’t you rather smell me?” Who was this guy? He backed up shocked at his own words only to see Luffy’s eyes had rolled backwards, and he was trembling. “Uh. Sorry. You can keep ... the stuff.” He finished lamely getting into bed. 

Luffy didn’t move and instead softly moaned Law’s name. Ordinarily, he would have figured the omega was overexcited, but instead he appeared to be fast asleep. Ringing distracted him, before he could pull the sleeping body to his own. “Hello” He answered.

“Law!” Bepo’s voice was warm—inviting—and for a moment the alpha felt at ease. It was a reminder of normalcy; nothing about Luffy offered normality.

“Did you need something?” Law asked, staring down at Luffy drooling on his pillow. He sighed, shaking his head, but the actions lacked malice.

“It’s getting bad, Law! I think we need you to come in!” He paused, “Is what I want to say! But they just issued travel bans. I don’t think you’ll be able to help us here.”

“Wait, Bepo, what are you saying?” Law sat up straight. 

“There aren’t cases on your island yet and they don’t want to compromise your health in case you’re our last hope.” Bepo says.

“I’m not even a virologist.” Law grumbles into the phone.

“Law, you’ve always been an expert in rare illnesses. Just because you have chosen to abandon that part of your life doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.” They were both silent for far too long, neither wanting to acknowledge the past fully. “… Sorry.” 

“Goodbye.” Law mumbled, before hanging up. He didn’t want to make his friend upset, but the conversation was a dead end. All necessary information was relayed, so why was he expected to sit there and console his friend for bringing up old history that shouldn’t have been brought up. 

He tried to gently pull Luffy towards him, but it came off rougher than he had wanted, thankfully the omega was a heavy sleepy, head only moved to the side, before Law tucked him in closely. A virus spreading to everyone and someone like Luffy who reminded the man so vividly of those forgotten by time; proof everyone who loved him truly ended up dead: if it wasn’t Lamy it was Rosinante. A plague was just the reminder he needed not to let himself get too close. 

Relaxing into bed he found it difficult to sleep with his face away from the smaller body. The closer he got to sleep the closer his mouth was to the neck that he eagerly awaited in his dreams. While he was no longer capable of conscious thought his teeth found themselves grazing the soft skin—testing what they should never test. A moan snapped him back into reality, horrified he jerked his face away from the inviting warmth. 

“Luffy I’m so sorry.” His thoughts were impossible to coherently string together after that first utterance. 

The omega turned around and even in the dark Law could see the stars i. the eyes before him. “No one’s ever touched my neck before! Not like that! Do it again!”

“No!” Law yelled, furious that the omega didn’t want to recognize what a breach of trust the former actions were. Regaining his composer, he lowered his voice, “It was a momentary lapse in judgement. It won't happen again.” 

Luffy smiled, it was coy, “I liked it.” He said matter of factly, brilliantly flashing teeth now in an enticing and intimidating way. Law wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about the omega’s expressions. 

“That’s just the heat talking. You have no idea what you’re talking about and I need to be more careful.” As much as Law wished he could believe what Luffy was saying he couldn’t let his wishful thinking allow him to take advantage of someone in a vulnerable state—even if the omega wasn’t physically vulnerable like most he wasn’t at a peak emotional state. Law was a doctor and knew it would be wrong to do something like this without agreeing before, after and during a heat. All of these thoughts were susceptible to change within the next few days. 

“Then explain it to me.” Luffy was disappointed, it was obvious on his face, but Law preferred temporary disappointment over a lifelong regret the omega would have had no control over.

“I almost marked you, Luffy, which is different from your partial mark, mine has legal ramifications for you that neither of us could take back.” 

Luffy’s grin reappeared, “That’s great! Then we’d be partners right?” Another wave of guilt crushed Law. Of course part of his actions could be blamed on instinct, but he knew better and Luffy was far too naïve about the world to deserve such a fate. 

“No.” Law said flatly, trying to delicately crush this dangerous worldview. “It would make you bound to me.” Before he could finish speaking, Luffy excitedly bounced a few times, shaking the alpha.

“Yes! All of my problems come from being unbound! If I was bound I could leave gramps and go anywhere!” His eyes were closed, as if he was allowing himself to imagine an impossible future, Law couldn’t let this continue. 

“That’s not what being bound to me would mean for you. It wouldn’t give you more or less freedom. I don’t know where you got that idea. You would legally be considered my property. Do you not know the slew of fucked up laws relating to bound omegas?” Luffy was staring at him hard and the alpha felt bad for having to be the one to yet again crush the spirit of the person sitting next to him. 

“Well I’m already considered gramps’s property. I can at least do fun stuff when I’m around you and you don’t hit me all the time so I don’t see the problem.” The look on the omega’s face seemed to imply he had just outwitted Law. He looked proud of himself now—if not a bit smarmy.

Law smacked his face, apparently Luffy just didn’t understand how the world worked, he’d work on that with the guy—might be difficult while in heat. The alpha tried another argumentative approach. “That’s no reason to form a bond with someone!” 

“Why not!?” Luffy was yelling this time, if not in a more stern way than Law had been going for. 

“Because! You should only form bonds out of mutual love!” He felt heat rise to his face and knew he probably should have attempted a different approach. With a refusal to back down he continued to hold his glare in hopes of getting Luffy to drop the issue. 

“But I do love you!” Law wasn’t expecting the omega to say that. His throat went dry, why did he have to say it in that way? Why did he have to say it with a passion that made the alpha believe the words. He didn’t want to get close to another again, especially not someone like this guy. 

Luffy was too happy, too warm, too trusting, too naïve, too hopeful, too much like them, too likely to die. People with this unbending idea of freedom ended up dead—Law couldn’t take that again. 

His vision blurred, he couldn’t process this. It wasn’t true. He had to remember Luffy was in heat and yet here Law was getting swept up in the emotions of an omega who didn’t know what he was saying. 

He closed his eyes, to remind himself it wasn’t the omega’s fault for confusing his first heat with an alpha for love, it was a normal reaction. The government and families utilized the fact to force bonds and marriages. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself, “You may think that right now—“ Law was cut off, as Luffy fiercely shook his head in disagreement. 

“No! I’ve loved you since after you saved me! Maybe even before that!” His brows drew together in a terrifying display of determination to convince the alpha, “I’ve loved you for a long time! I know it!” The omega’s hands covered Law’s cheeks, pressing hard, forcing the man to stare into the fiery eyes. 

“You don’t owe me anything for that! I’m a medical professional, it is my job to save people. It doesn’t mean anything to me and it shouldn’t mean anything to you.” He couldn’t keep the words hard enough to break the omega’s will. He felt his own will starting to crumble, but knew he needed to stand his ground. Why did everyone put him in such miserable situations? He didn’t ask to take care of a traumatized omega. He didn’t ask to be repeatedly pulled from important research as the world was dying. 

Luffy glared through what felt like Law’s soul, “That’s why I love you.” His words were a declaration as well as so confusing the alpha himself felt delirious. He had just said the omega meant nothing to him and this is the response? 

He shook his head out of Luffy’s hands, giving up on any idea of reasoning with the guy while he was in heat. “Whatever. It’s late. You need a lot of sleep.” For a safety precaution to stop himself from repeating his previous mistake, he wrapped a blanket around the omega using part of it to function like a hood, to prevent any unnecessary contact with the neck area. Luffy was already asleep by the time he was finished, allowing the alpha to sigh in relief and find his own dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story planned out pretty far, should get another chapter soon. I mean, how am I not supposed to write a quarantine story while quarantined? I think this story will help me write another one I'm working on.


End file.
